The End Of Time
by SketchWithSK
Summary: The End Of Time. The New Era begins with your favourite 7 Demigods.With no monsters, Titans, Gods, and Giants, these Demigods try to hang on to the reality of this world. Fluff, Romance, and some minor language.
1. Author's Note (Announcement Board)

**This Author's Note Chapter will be like an announcements board for you readers! Enjoy the show of (The End Of Time)**

 **Don't Forget To Review!**

 **March 15, 2017: I JUST REALISED THAT I DIDNT UPLOAD CHAPTER FOR 2 DAYS EVEN THOUGH ITS ALMOST DONE! I'M SORRY!**


	2. Swimming Pool Prep (Percy & Annabeth)

**(Author's Note: This is my first story, please go easy on me...)**

 **(Disclaimer: I Don't own Percy, Annabeth, Or any of the other demigods. on the other hand, almost all the mortals, I own.)**

 **-Chapter 1-**

 **Percy's POV**

The world is no longer what it seems like it is. No more monsters to fight, and no more Goddesses to rescue. I slowly walk up to the Elementary Swimming School. Well, I might as well and try and get a job while I'm here...

 **Annabeth's POV**

I watch as my boyfriend slowly stumble toward the counter. As he is about to ask, I jump in, "Um, excuse us, but we're looking for a job, and are you willing to accept us?"

I asked. I watched as the adult slowly grip towards her clipboard. As she wrote our names down, she said, "What are you expecting to do?"

We simultaneously said "Anything that we can do together!" We shared a grin, it has been about 2 years now, but still we blushed.

We went into a discussion on what we were going to do. Percy immediately shout out, "LIFEGUARD!" I smirked. I knew what he was going to do in the first place, but still I said, "Well, I guess I will be supervisor."

As we got situated, the 'Boss' told us to sit down in our correct positions. In about 2 hours, class was starting, and it wasn't until 4 hours after that, when class was ending. The pay rate was pretty high, but again, all I wanted was to work with Percy, and here he was, right next to me, sitting down in the lifeguard lookout chair.

 **Percy's POV**

I glanced at the clock. 1:30. 30 more minutes until class starts for these kids, and some kids are already starting to come. When I last glanced back,

Annabeth was chatting with a little girl, probably about 4th grade, with 10 minutes spare, I went to the restroom and back. Some kids, Brian and Joseph,

were climbing onto the lifeguard chair and trying to jump off, but as the smaller one, Brian jumped, I reached out and caught him.

I managed to get Joseph back onto the ground, and the whistle blew for start of class.

 **Author's Note: Just because I'm new at this doesn't mean you should harass me. Im sorry if the chapter was way too short, but trust me, there will be MORE! Hahahaha.**


	3. Boredom Kiss (Percy & Annabeth)

**(Author's Note:This is my Second one on the same week! Please Just Read and Review, also Check Out my Profile!)**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Percy, Annabeth, or any other Demigods, All Rights Reserved To Rick Riordan, but I Do own a lot of the Mortals, but not the FOLLOWING. Percy's Mom Sally, Annabeth's Father, and Annabeth's Twin Brothers, Bobby, and Donny.)**

 **Wow That was long. Well, Back to the story.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I watched as Percy climbed up into the chair, and grabbed a life ring in his hand, and put it on his lap. It was his duty to protect the kids from drowning, and Oh boy, was he confident.

I silently wished I can be as confident as him, but as another hour passed of nothing happening, it was getting kind of boring.

I thought I saw a glimpse of Percy locking his eyes onto mine and pointing to the left. I glanced left, but all I saw was a wall, until I walked around the pool's length and saw a section of the wall fold outward, and into a door.

I opened the door, and I asked if I can go use the restroom. Percy did the same, and soon, we were outside the pool room and into the lockers.

Across the room, I saw the entrance to the men's and women's restroom, but we weren't interested in that, we were interested in the privacy of the lockers.

We barely fit into one single locker, and we pulled in our faces, and kissed. In our mouths, it was a war of who's tongue was superior. When I pulled away, I looked like I was going to collapse, but still, with my heart racing, I glanced out, and we hurried out into the pool room once again.

 **Percy's POV**

My heart was still thumping hard from the recent kiss, but I managed to get up into the chair and grabbed a life ring, once again.

I watched kids paddle, or swim across the lanes, and silently, I wished that I can swim in those waters, but I knew that was impossible. About 3 hours later, class finally ended and we greeted them out, but what we were excited for was for the payment.

I watched as the 'Boss' came down the stairs and handed both Annabeth and I 2 bundles of cash, about 23 dollars in each.

We proudly walked back, with our bundles of cash all wrapped up in each other's hands.

 **Author's Note:I am sorry that the first two chapters are very short and choppy, but it is already really late, (Almost Midnight!) so I am tired out, and will update again soon.**

 **Keep Reading! JK! (I am not your teacher.)**


	4. House Fight Problems (Percy & Annabeth)

**(Author's Note:Hello! I am writing again, but the next one will take course of many days, so please be patient. Very Busy Schools!)**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Percy, Annabeth, or any other Demigods, All Rights Reserved To Rick Riordan, but I Do own a lot of the Mortals, but not the FOLLOWING. Percy's Mom Sally, Annabeth's Father, and Annabeth's Twin Brothers, Bobby, and Donny.)**

 **Percy's POV**

"Annie?" I ask. When she replies with a "What?" I say, "What are you going to do with this money, and where are we going to live?". I shudder.

I thought about that question for ages, but Annabeth replies straight away with "If we are not going to live in a house I design, you are going to get your face kicked." She concluded.

I thought about that for a moment, and then replied with, "Well, if you can get a house that you design, then I get to have an Annie that I design!" I exclaimed. And it was then when she laughed once, and then, passed out. Right there, on the sidewalk, and I barely caught her in time. I set her down on a bench, and waited for her to wake up.

 **Later...**

 **Annabeth's POV**

So your telling me, I passed out in front of people when you said "I get to have an Annie that I design!"? Well, I certainly know why I passed out there now.

"Why?" Percy says, and I reply with, "Your jokes are so bad that I passed out!" I cracked up, and Percy did too.

As we chuckle and talk while we walk to the House Rental Centre, a bird came down, and picked up a seed with its beak, and flew away with it.

 **Again, Later...**

 **Annabeth's POV**

We finally got got to the damn Rental Centre, and we rented out a house. When we came out onto the sidewalk beside the building, Percy said, "Why aren't you punching me?," He paused.

"Wise Girl?" One thought later, Percy ended up getting a bloody nose. Percy complained,

"Aw come on, you said you were going to kick me instead of just PUNCHING ME IN THE FREAKING FACE?!" He tackled me.

Me, being the smart girl, sidestepped, and he fell to the floor, ending up with a bruised chin, and cheek, plus his bloody nose, since he fell to the right.

When we ended up at his house, Percy's Mother Sally Jackson, replied with a, "What happened to Percy?" To me, instead of the victim. He started to complain AGAIN for not telling your's truly.


	5. Annabeth's Mother

( **Author's Note:HI I'm writing. Again. I am sorry I didn't update in 2 weeks. Oh. I broke the rules in my summary. Hope you guys don't mind.** **)**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own any of the PJO or HOO series characters. Sadly...**

 **-Chapter 4-**

 **Annabeth's POV**

When we were at the front door at my house, with his bruises all treated up thanks to Percy's Mother, Sally. When I was about to ring the doorbell, I said,

"Hey, Percy? I'm sorry for punching you." He immediately responded with a,"No problem Annabeth, It is my fault anyway for wanting a punch from you Annabeth."

I laughed. "Why would anyone want a punch? Even from his loving girlfriend?" He responded again, with,"The difference is, the other boys have normal girlfriends,

and I have the best girl anyone can ever imagine, You. Wise Girl. The One, the Only You." And with that, I let out a sigh, along with a approving glance at Percy. The moment we

walked inside my STEPmother's house, Percy started to ball his fists up, and he went into boxing stance.

 **Percy's POV**

We walked inside the house, and I realised what I was doing. I quickly unfurled my hands and arms, but not quick enough to stop the glance of Annabeth, and then

staring at me like I was a crazy person, which in that case, I was. I hurriedly spoke to her, "I am so- I was cut off. "PERSEUS JACKSON! GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER RIGHT

THIS SECOND!" Athena.


End file.
